


Blind Item

by RevisionaryHistory



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [7]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), Nathan Sykes - Fandom, The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan gets a booty call and the boys "help"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~*~Nathan~*~

From Kristin: Looking at pix from last night’s gig. Video too. I want to see you.

I started to answer, but another text stopped me.

From Kristin: Scratch that. I NEED to see you.

I smiled. This was different. I’m the one usually calling. Wait!

To Kristin: Is this a booty call?

From Kristin: Yes, baby boy, it most certainly is.

I jumped off the couch, “Where’s Nano?” The four idiots shrugged. I ran out of the room. “Anyone seen Nano?” Local crew pointed toward the door leading to the buses. I took off. My phone vibrated again.

From Kristin: You there?

Shit!!! I am an idiot. 

To Kristin: Hang on. Gotta find Nano. Still here.

I ran out the back door and spotted him. Unfortunately, the group of a dozen or so fans spotted me and began screaming. I pulled up, pretending to be shocked. Wasn’t difficult because they scared the shit out of me. I waved, “Give me two minutes and I’ll come see you.”

Someone yelled, “Promise?”

Yes, I have a habit of saying that, but not doing. “Of course.” I turned and jogged over to Nano, “Mate, where are we this weekend?”

He looked at me like I was an idiot. Typical. “You don’t have your schedule, Nathan?”

“No, I have you.” I gave him my pitiful face, “Please.”

When he took out his phone I knew I had him. He took his sweet time looking. “Friday is St. Louis, driving overnight to Dallas. No gig on Sunday, we’ll travel that afternoon.”

I grabbed him and kissed his cheek, “Thank you.”

To Kristin: Needed Nano to tell me where we are. Driving overnight Friday to Dallas  
From Kristin: Ha ha, I knew where you are. Can I come see you?  
To Kristin: Whenever you want.  
From Kristin: See you in Dallas.  
To Kristin: Definitely. I’ll send details.

I slid my phone in my pocket and went over to visit with the fans. I was in an amazing mood, so I hung out for almost an hour. They noticed my good mood. I’m unsuccessful at hiding things. Back inside I joined the lads in catering. They looked at me. That means I had a ridiculous smile on my face. Easier to just give it up, “I got a booty call.”

Siva looked at me, “How is this different than any Tuesday.”

I snorted a laugh, “Not a proposition from fans. A booty call from Kristin.”

Jay elbowed Max, “Your non-girlfriend booty called you?”

“She’s just horny.” I watched Max, Jay, and Tom drop their heads to the table. “What?”

They made faces and pointed at each other. Max glared when the other fingers landed on him, “Have you seen your non-girlfriend? How would you describe her?”

“Way too hot for me?” I thought it was a trick question.

Tom blocked Max when he started to lunge at me, “Yes, Nathan, she’s too hot for you. She also lives in a major metropolitan city. She can get laid easier than you.”

That made me laugh, “Without question.” I pretty much suck at getting laid.

Jay took over, “So if she can get laid in Atlanta why would she haul her ass to Dallas?”

“You’d have to ask her.”

This time Siva and Tom held Jay back when he lunged for me. Max shook his head, “You’re a dumbass. She’s not horny. She’s horny for you. Big difference. Do you not know what this means?”

“I’m gonna get laid.” Duh. I pulled out my phone only to have Jay snatch it away. “Give it back.” Now I lunged at him. Tom grabbed me. “Jay . .. don’t!” He was going into my texts. “Please.”

He held my phone away, “Who do you trust? Me, Siva, or Max?”

I was panicked, “What for?”

“To get you laid well.”

“I don’t need help with that.”

“Yes, you do. Which one?”

Tom wasn’t going to let me go. Jay wasn’t going to give me my phone. So I did the only thing I could. I picked the one who’d already fucked with me and I trusted to understand not too again. “Max.”

Jay handed over my phone to Max, “Very good choice.”

I watched him type and hit send. When I started to talk he shushed me. Text notification went off. He read with a dirty grin and sent something else. Then he laid my phone in front of me and Tom let me go.

To Kristin: Don’t touch yourself before you see me.  
From Kristin: Are you prepared for what you’re asking for? You need to be . . .  
To Kristin: I will be.

My mouth hung open. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Max brushed off his shoulder, ‘Thanks.”

“Couple of problems. One, I don’t know what I’ve asked for and two, I’m not prepared.”

Max laughed and put his hand on mine, “You will be. We’re gonna walk you through this.”

“What is this?”

“You having the upper hand, baby boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is torturing whom?

~*~Kristin~*~

I was surprised by his request. Almost shocked. No big deal really, but it would make Saturday a bit more interesting. If I didn't stop watching videos and looking at pictures one of us might not live through it. Hard to know who. He has an effect on me I didn't anticipate.

My flight was a little over two hours. The boys were already at the venue. It was a full day of press for them. Nathan directed me to the buses and I was to call Kevin from there. Fans were all over. The arena had two areas blocked off for them to hang out in. There was a clear view of tour buses and the backstage doors. I wondered if the guys liked this level of access or not. If they walked outside there was sure to be screaming. That was found to be true when Max, Tom, and Kevin walked outside for a smoke. I made my way to the front and texted Max, "Turn around."

I laughed when the group turned in perfect unison. Tom saw me first and pointed. I wiggled my fingers at them. Kevin walked over and held out his hand to help me climb over the K-rail. The girls around me begged to go with. Cute. No.

Tom hugged me and planted a kiss full on my mouth. He kept me in his arms and laughed at the expression on my face. "You have to greet us all the same or all these girls will notice the difference."

Max took my arm and pulled me to him, "So the kissing is unselfish." He kissed me before the hug, "Mostly anyway."

Tom was still laughing, "I texted him. He should be falling out the door any second."

The high-pitched screaming of his name announced Nathan's presence. I glanced over my shoulder briefly. He had on long basketball shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt. All boy. And all mine for the next twenty or so hours. Mostly anyway.

Nathan addressed the screaming girls, "I'll be over in a bit. Got to check something with Max."

Max snorted, "Liar", where only we could hear.

"Whatever." Nathan laughed, "Hello, Kristin."

I could see that he didn't quite know what to do. I wanted my hands on him. Badly. I trusted that he felt the same.

Tom shook his head taking pity on him, "We hugged and kissed her. You're clear."

"Cheers, mate!"

The hug and kiss that followed was very unsatisfying and only served to whet my already voracious appetite.

He looked back at Max and Tom, "That's it?"

"Afraid so. Go visit. We'll occupy the bird."

Nathan pointed at them as he walked away, "No more kissing."

I talked to Max, Tom, and Kevin, but kept my eyes on my prize, I mean Nathan. "I’ve never been to a place with such open access. Don't you feel like you're on display?"

"Completely, because we are on display. That's why we have ways to cover one another." Tom lit another cigarette.

"Not a lot are this open. You'd be surprised what you learn to ignore." Max grinned, "I'm so practiced at ignoring my own name sometimes I don't hear it when friends are trying to get my attention at the local."

I was curious, "Do you reward them?" I nodded in the direction of the fans.

"Usually. They got us here. If it's a bad day or someone's in a bad mood it's iffy. Depending on how they're acting it can turn it around for us."

Tom added, "Or make it worse. Seev’s always up for fan time. Jay winds up in these long conversations. I don't have that attention span."

"I love smaller groups. This is a bit big. I hung out earlier when there were fewer. I'd rather chat than rush around taking pictures." Max looked to see where Nathan was, "He's the moodiest. They'd never know. He sneaks around if he's not in the mood, but spends the longest of any of us. Spends the most time creeping on twitter too."

I shook my head, "Don't do twitter."

"That's probably for the best. There will be speculation about who you are."

I pulled Max into a hug and kissed his cheek. He snuggled in, "I’ll take the hit. That one is too sensitive." He put his arm around me and headed toward the door. He yelled, "Nath, come on. Work time."

Nathan came running up behind us and took the other side of me, "Lovely to see you."

I squeezed his waist, "You too." 

We headed into the dressing room. Several feet into the room Nathan pulled me to a stop. I turned back to him and stepped with him out of view if the door opened. He must have read my face. "Press and photographers everywhere. Best if they not see this next bit." His hands went to my face a second before his lips touched mine. I held his waist lightly. At least until the first taste. His tongue sliding into my mouth increased my grip and his. While the kiss deepened we wrapped around each other. Yeah, best the press not see.

"Excuse me, you two." I heard the words and felt a hand on my shoulder moving us a foot or so. "Carry on." Jay’s voice.

It wasn't like we'd stopped. They could work around us for a little bit longer.

Between interviews, photo ops, and a meet and greet we took a few more kissing breaks. By the time they took to the stage I was wound tighter than a drum. Kissing wasn't nearly enough. I'd contemplated locking us in the bathroom for a quickie, but I didn't want quick. I wanted long. I wanted torturously slow. Then I wanted hard. I wasn't alone. When he hugged me before taking the stage he whispered, "I want you more than I've ever wanted you."

I stayed side stage tonight. He turned it on for the crowd. For me. During "Lightning" he usually pretends to make out with himself. He was on my side of the stage so I braced for it. He turned to face me, met my eyes, and rolled his hips as he ran his hand down the center of his torso. That little bastard.

~*~Nathan~*~

All this bloody making out is torture. There was nowhere to hide for a bit of relief. I looked. I tried to figure out how to get past the fans and sneak onto one of the busses. Wasn't possible. I want this woman. Those blue eyes look at me in a way I crave. Her hands touch me. The feel of her body when I hold her against me. I'm insanely sexually frustrated by the time I take the stage. Glad I didn't agree to not touch myself until I saw her. I wonder if she did? 

Not sure what possessed me, but instead of making out with myself I ran my hand down my body, stopping just short of grabbing my crotch. That brought screams from the front of the stage and what looked like a moan from side stage. She was hurting worse than me. That's saying a lot. I'll likely pay for this. I look forward to that.

After the gig we went out to meet fans. Kristin went onto the bus. I guess we were out there longer than I thought because she was curled up on a bench asleep when we got on. I sat on the floor by her head so if she woke up I'd be there. That didn't take long as we are not quiet lads. I leaned my head back to talk with her while she played in my hair. I have no idea what was said.

On to the bit the lads talked me through. I figured what the hell. If it was too weird option two was "shut up and fuck." I stopped inside the hotel room and watched her walk into the center of the room. She turned and looked at me strangely. I crooked my finger and used my quiet deep voice, "Come here."

She bit her lip moving slowly to me. I smiled when she walked into my arms, "You're beautiful." I kissed her once. Twice. "All for you tonight." 

Her fingers traced down my spine, "What did I do to deserve that?"

Another kiss, "I want you to want me." I felt her shiver. Brilliant. I backed her against the wall. I laced my fingers in her hair behind her head to cushion her. My forearms were on the wall, "Do you want me?" She tried to kiss me, but I backed away, "Answer me, Kristin.” I moved a hairs width away. I wanted to feel the words.

"I want you, Nathan.”

I kissed her with about half the hunger I felt and that left me dizzy. Her eyes were glazed over. "What do you want? My fingers?" I ran them down her cheek. "My mouth?" I kissed her, licking the corner of her mouth. "Or my cock?" I press my erection into her.

I could feel her almost panting breath against my skin. "Everything. All of you. I want all of you. Please."

I can't even begin to describe what that one word did to me. The plaintive breathless tone. I felt ready to cave in and incredibly determined. I pulled my T-shirt over my head, "You'll have all of me before the night is over."

I put her hand in the middle of my chest and ran it down until her hand on was on my cock. "Fuck, Nathan."

"Not yet, but we’ll get there." I dove into the kiss, my tongue searching for hers. Teasing tasting until it spiraled deeper. I undid the buttons of her shirt and pushed her skirt off. I grabbed her and held her to me. "God, I love the feel of your ass in my hands."

She held tight my shoulders while I sucked on her neck, "I need you."

I met her gorgeous blue eyes, "Did you touch yourself?"

"No."

My head hit the wall. Dammit. I put my hand in the front of her panties, my middle finger split her, dipping into her wetness. "You do need me." My free hand popped the front closure on her bra and pushed the fabric away. I squeezed her roughly, my thumb running over her nipple. I lifted her breast and began to lick her. My finger slid inside her as I sucked her nipple into my mouth. My palm covered her, moving slightly with the exploration of my finger. "So wet." I kissed her mouth for a few moments. She gasped and used the wall for support with first contact with her clit. I made fast slippery circles, "I want you to come for me."

"Keep touching me."

I kissed her again. Slow. The exact opposite of my fingers on her. She took over the kiss. More aggressive as her orgasm got closer. Her sucking my tongue was almost my undoing. My moaning was louder than hers. At least until she came. Then she was definitely louder. And more high-pitched. I wrapped my arm around her waist to hold her up and she sagged in my arms. I kissed over to her ear, "I'm not done with you. You still want me?"

"More than ever."

"Want to know what I want?" I sucked her earlobe.

"What do you want, baby?"

I kissed her then smirked, "I want to bury my face between your legs, taste all of you, fuck you with my tongue, and make you come again." Before she could respond I scooped her in my arms and headed to the bed. The squeak she let out made me laugh out loud.

 

~*~Kristin~*~

Oh fuck! I didn't see this coming. This dominant in charge Nathan has completely thrown off my equilibrium. My senses are reeling. His laughter as he carries me to his bed is an amazing sound, but there's an evil tone to it. I like evil.

He laid me on the bed and kissed me before standing over me, "I want you so bad." I ran my nail from his bellybutton to the waistband of his jeans, "Will you take these off?" Not sure why I'm asking, but it seems right.

He took my hand and laid it over the front of his jeans. His hand rubbed my hand against him. I watched his eyes close and listened for that little growl I adore. When he let go of my hand he pulled his hips away, "Not done with you." Still he undid his jeans and left them on the floor. His cock strained in his boxer briefs. I stayed propped up on my elbows watching him undress and climb into the bed with me. He knelt by my knees, hooking his thumbs in my panties and running his fingers down my legs all the way to my feet. "Spread your legs for me."

Keeping eye contact with him I bit my lip and did as he said. He moved over me, pushing his hardness against me. Slowly I felt the warmth and weight of his body. My hands skated over the smooth skin of his back to rest on his waist. He pressed me into the bed as we kissed.

I groaned with frustration when he left the kiss, "Too soon to leave me." I didn't care that he was leaving tingly wet kisses down my body. I already missed the feel of him when he got to my hip and went to his knees putting his hands on my thighs. Slowly he moved up, touching and kneading, until his thumbs split me. I ached as I watched his eyes look at me and swallow hard. 

He licked his lips before talking, "Tell me what you want?"

"You." Simple.

He shook his head, "What do you want me to do to you?" He kept his eyes on me while his thumb barely brushed exactly where I wanted.

“Your mouth. I want you to lick me. Suck me."

He scooted down to lay between my legs and sucked hard at my inner thigh, "Here?"

"No."

There was that smirk again. He circled his tongue around my entrance, "There?"

I curled my hips up toward him, "That’ll work for a start."

He laughed before he flicked over my clit, "This is what you really want."

My finger lifted his face where I could see his gorgeous green eyes, "What I really want is your cock. But I do love how you're torturing me."

"I'm not torturing you." 

"I beg to differ." 

His eyebrows shot up, "I like that idea. You need to really want me before you can have all of me."

"I really wanted you four days ago when I texted." 

His damn pink tongue peeked out from between his teeth, "I know."

I squirmed under his touch. Shaking and moaning when he licked at my clit. I laced my fingers in his hair, "Feels so good, Nathan."

He didn't answer. He was busy. It's almost too close to my last orgasm. So sensitive it almost hurts. It takes a few minutes to really feel good again. He honed in on that one spot while I writhed and made quiet noises. A nerve fired, moving me closer, and I gasped, fisting his hair. Another shock and a long loud whimper.

"No…" His tongue had left me. "Oh God!" My whole body shuttered. His thumb replaced his tongue while he placed sucking kisses around me before working his tongue into me. Then he was licking my clit again. He kept going back and forth between tongue fucking and sucking me. The difference between the quick soft smoothness of his tongue and the slower rough touch of his thumb was driving me insane.

 

~*~Nathan~*~

I pay very close attention. The second she seemed to relax I changed. I didn't want to let up. Her cries and whimpers told me it was working. I wanted her insane. I know her body. I know how she responds. I know when she's about to lose control. She's there. And unexpectedly she started talking.

"Oh God… Dammit… Nathan… I need you… Inside me… Need your cock… Hard… Oh God… Please… Oh God… I got to have you… Please, Nathan."

Her body tightened before shattering. Her cries filled the room.

I am ridiculously hard and want inside her in the worst way possible. My cock is absolutely throbbing. I'm out of my pants and ready before she's breathing right again. I lay on her, rubbing my cock through her slickness. I kissed her to bring her attention back to me, "You want this, baby? You want me?"

The look on her face broke me. She bit her lip and nodded. Eyes filled with need matched mine. Her hips rolled with me. Her hands grabbed my ass. "I want you." I reached between us to find my way. Barely inside her then a quick snap my hips. She arched back and screamed as I slammed through the tightness. I arched back and screamed as her nails bit into my bicep and ass.

Things went a bit crazy from there. It's a blur of passionate kisses, grabbing holds, and slamming hips. This felt more amazing than anything. Not just the physical, but the psychological piece of losing control. Both of us wild with need. Hard and fast.

I don't know how long this went on before I needed it to slow down. I wasn't ready for it to be over. I kissed her ear, "You on top. Make it last."

A few minutes watching her move with my dick buried inside her was all I could take of that. Obviously, slowing anything down wasn't going to happen. I sat up, held on to her, and moved where my legs were crossed under her and her legs were wrapped around me. Full-body contact. Buried so deep inside her. She gasped with each thrust as I hit bottom, nudging the head of my cock against her cervix. 

"Nath, so good, baby, you're so good."

We moved together. More rolling and pulsing than anything. I licked at her upper lip. Lips were parted to breathe, "I love the way you taste."

Something inside her snapped. She grabbed me by the hair, kissed me, and fucked me. It got just as out-of-control as earlier. Now I didn't wanted to slow down. I wanted to be torn apart by it. I remember the night she had me so worked up I barely knew my name. I wondered. The hand holding her ass moved where my fingers trailed over another opening to her body. I took her pulling my hair and whimpering as permission. I was in completely uncharted territory here, but trusted her to guide me if needed. I touched with more purpose this time, moved around her, and then the steady push until her body took in my fingertip. I moaned now. As no one but her had touched me like this, I’d never touched anyone here. I never wanted either before. I let my finger slip free only to push in again.

She broke from the kiss and laid her head on my shoulder, "Just like that, Nathan. Keep doing that." Her eyes met mine and she nodded. 

The way she licked and bit her lips told me something, "Don't fight it, Kristin."

She shook her head, "Feels too good. I don't want it to end." She closed her eyes with a grimace as I pushed deeper into her ass. She laughed, "Fuck you, Nathan."

She tightened up her inner muscles and I groaned, "Oh hell, fuck you!" A surge of pleasure hit me, "I'm going to come."

Kristin grabbed my face, kissed me, then laid her forehead against mine, "Me too."

Admitting it seemed to make it happen. We kept eye contact as long as we could. She went first making the sexiest sounds and I was sure she left nail marks on my back and teeth marks on my shoulder. Both of which threw my orgasm into overdrive, leaving bruises in the shape of my fingertips on her hip.

My body was coming down, but my mind was still going. Holy fuck! She climbed off me and lay down. I got rid of the condom and was beside her. I looked over, "That was fucking intense."

Her fingers went to my lips, "We can talk in a minute. I still need you."

"What do you need, baby?" Didn't know if I had anything left to give. 

She rolled into me, laying her head on my chest, "You to hold me."

My eyes widened and I smiled, "I can do that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause it's always Max . . .

~*~Nathan~*~

I’m still in uncharted territory. Not in general as I’ve done the post sex cuddle before, but not with Kristin like this. To be fair, I’m needing the cuddle as well. Vegas, New York, Atlanta, now Dallas. We have these nights, these weekends. I’m not sure what we’re doing. For something that’s just sex this is really the first time that’s just been sex. And this was not all about sex. I don’t understand exactly what’s going on, but something is going on. I think I like it. I lied. I know do. 

Vegas was fun for the playing and the sex. New York was mostly sex, but it was silly fun sex with her eating fruit off me and that nasty tasting cherry lube. I protested too much that I wasn’t becoming attached and I knew better. I didn’t know what I was attached to though. Atlanta was different because we were in her place and with her friends. The sex and her sleeping in my arms was amazing. She took me to work with her. She cooked me dinner. In her flat. That’s not just sex. But when we’re not together on those days or weekends it’s like we don’t know one another, we don’t exist. The few phone calls or Skype have definitely been sex, so they’re nothing. But each time we meet it’s a little different. We’re both different. 

In some ways this felt like a step backward from Atlanta. Friends, work, dinner was about two people getting to know each other. Today was nowhere near that, except when she was playing in my hair on the bus and now. Maybe we crossed a line in Atlanta? And I don’t mean the obvious physical one. One I’m not sure can be uncrossed.

While I thought this over she was snuggled up to me and I mindlessly drew on her shoulder. Her skin was so soft. I looked over and saw the peaceful look on her face. Her eyes were open looking at my chest, but focused on nothing. I kissed her forehead, “You a’right?”

She looked up at me, “I’m good.” A slow smile crept over her face. A dirty smile. I started smiling too. That turned into a laugh. She rolled on top of me and I put my hands on her lower back. She kissed me, “That was . . . you were amazing.”

“You were pretty good yourself.”

“Oh yeah, cause I did so much.”

“You moaned and screamed a lot. That’s something.” We laughed and kissed. When the kissing went from funny to passionate again she pulled away. We looked at each other for a few seconds before I went on, “I want to say that was very dirty, but that’s not the right word.”

“You were right before. Intense.”

I nodded, “Yes, very intense.” More smiling and laughing. I felt like a kid who’d gotten away with something. Only not at all. I wanted to say something about crossing lines and what it meant, but I also didn’t want to ruin the moment. It had gone back to us. Where she was a girl and I was boy and we’d done something fun and were enjoying the memory. So instead of questioning it I just enjoyed it. I surprised her by rolling us over where I was on top. I kissed her long and slow before meeting her eyes, “I’m glad you called me.”

She had the option of going dirty or going sweet. She chose well and ran her fingers over my cheek and into my hair, “I’m glad I did to.” She saw something in my face, “What is it, Nath?”

I frowned and shook my head, “Just glad you called. I enjoy when you’re around.”

“I like being with you too, baby boy.” Her kiss made the words sink in. I liked how they felt. I realized that was dangerous. I’d care about that tomorrow. Maybe. Maybe not. I rolled to my side and took her with me, held her tight, “Do you need anything?”

“Nope, I’m good.” She held on until I started to let go and then we settled in for another night of her asleep in my arms. I liked that too.

When I woke up Kristin was awake and making a figure eight around my nipples. Interesting. “You’re weird.”

She looked up and kissed my lips, “A little.”

I glanced at the clock, “What time’s your plane?” I ran my fingers along her arm.

“I’ve got an hour.” Pretty sure I smiled. “Something you want to do?”

“Only if you do.” I felt a hand on my cock. “I guess that answers that question.” I pulled her leg over me and let her take care of the rest. Once I was inside her we started kissing. Kissing, touching, and moving slowly together. So completely different than last night. The feeling from last night was the same. Not the intense feeling, the easy boy and girl feeling. It continued as the kissing and touching did. Kristin was the first to come with me not far behind her. We kept kissing and touching until I fell out of her. I pouted, “Damn.”

She put her hands on my face, shaking it back and form, “Too adorable for words.” She kissed my nose and hopped out of bed, “Shower time.”

This is where she made a mistake. Her phone was on the nightstand. Her phone doesn’t have a passcode? She needs to fix that. Right now it’s good. First I took a selfie of me lying in bed with my eyes closed and kissing “her”. Then I downloaded a ringtone from my favorite cartoon as a child. I was long done with giving myself a new ringtone and picture before she was out of the bathroom. I watched her pull on her jeans and reach for her shirt. I winced, “You didn’t bring a bag.”

“Are you saying I need makeup?” She looked over her shoulder at me with a glare.

“No, no. You look beautiful without makeup, you don’t need it. Take one of my shirts though.” Jumped up and went through my suitcase, pulling out my “Maybe” sweatshirt. “Here, wear this over.” I gathered it up and pulled it over her head and over her. “Cute. I never understood why all the fans love me in this. I get it now.” I kissed her and hopped back into bed. 

“Thank you.” She sat on the bed, “You can go back to sleep for a bit.” I nodded. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Definitely.” I hugged her and indulged in one more kiss before she headed out the door.

I fell back onto the bed and buried my head under a pillow. While her walking out in my sweatshirt was good, the whole talk to you later thing was incredibly bad. It felt bad. It felt weird. It hadn’t felt weird when she’d left before. This felt weird. I don’t like it. I liked everything but the last thirty seconds. That’s ruining my mood.

Here’s a first. I was the first one on the bus and ready to go. I had a cuppa and was playing around on twitter when the rest of the lads got on. Max sat across from and the others settled everywhere. Jay grabbed my shoulder and started to say something. I winced and pulled away, “Shit.” I pulled my t-shirt to the side. 

Max raised up with raised eyebrows, “Well, that’s some night you had baby Nath.”

Jay touched the bruise, “Is that a bite mark?”

I struggled to see, but I knew the answer. I put my shirt back, “Yeah.”

Jay snickered, “Any other marks you want to share?”

I laughed, “No, I think that’s quite enough. It was a good night. Don’t make me talk about it or I’ll start shaking.”

“That’s the best sort of night to have. One that still leaves you shaking the next day.”

That they didn’t push meant everyone was tired. I was thankful. I wasn’t lying about shaking. Wasn’t anything to be done really. We had one more date in the US then off to Brazil for a week then home. London for a bit then some European dates. I wouldn’t see her for at least a month unless I could figure something else out. I’d work on it. I was deep in thought when my text alert went off.

From Max: Don’t shower until tomorrow, the scratches on your back will sting like a mother fucker.

I threw back my head laughing and sent him back a thank you.

A few days later we were all assing off backstage in Brazil when Max’s phone rang with the special “Scooter” ringtone. The Imperial March from Star Wars. We all cringed and went silent. Max answered and we could hear the screaming. Not everything, but the words “fuck” “keep it in your pants for one night” “screaming women”. The four of us where holding back laughter. Max was confused, “What? I didn’t do anything? What website?” He grabbed the open laptop and searched the address.

Blind Item~  
What British Boyband member kept a businessman awake on a recent tour stop in Dallas? Walls are thin and she was loud. Whatever he was doing she seemed to enjoy from the amount of “please” and “oh god” and whimpering going on too close to the wall. Our source claims it was mostly her until the last seconds when the lad got in on the action and someone slammed on the wall. Then it was like all hell broke loose for a few seconds. We say “Get on with your bad self!” The life of a boyband is not much longer than a sexual experience so you gotta get it while you can and good for you not being selfish. We’re sure she’ll sing your praises in secret places. Maybe get you a few more fans and a few more minutes of fame.

I pointed at the “slammed on a wall” part and said, “That never happened.”

Max laughed into the phone, “Hang on, mate. This one isn’t me.”

I tried not to take the phone, but Max kept shoving it at me. Finally I took it while flipping him off, “Hey Scooter, having a good day?”

“Nathan!” 

I pulled the phone away from my ear, “No need to yell. I can hear you.”

“You’re the last one I suspected.”

“I’m hurt.”

“Is this a girlfriend? Something I need to know about.”

I screwed up my face, “Why would you need to know that anyway? But, no, not a girlfriend. Just someone I see from time to time. Oh, the wall slamming part didn’t happen.”

“And the rest of it.”

I smiled, “Oh that bit sounds about right.”

“Can you not make this a habit? One of you with screaming sex partners is enough.”

“I’ll do my best.” I rolled my eyes and shook my head. If I could get another night like that I don’t give a fuck who’s listening. “Gotta go, sound check.” I clicked end and handed Max back his phone. They were all on theirs, “What’s going on?”

Jay was chuckling, “Twitter knows it’s one of us. Dallas gives it away. They’re sure it’s Max.”

I put my hand on my chest, “I’m heartbroken. No one has faith in me.”

Max smirked, “I can tell them it’s you.”

“No, thanks.” I signed onto the band account.

@TheWanted: We know, but we’ll never tell #secrets #goodnight

Tom cringed, “Should you tell your non-girlfriend about this. Warn her.”

I shrugged, “She’ll likely never know. She doesn’t even have twitter.”

Siva glared at me now, “No twitter? So you have a non-girlfriend who flies in for sex who doesn’t get hate on twitter and has no idea of the drama?”

“That’s my non-girlfriend. No worries about the drama.”

Tom shook his head, “No support for when the drama hits either.”

“Still not that type of relationship, Tom.”

Max perked up, “But it is a relationship?” 

“Not really. We have the occasional night and weekend. We’re not on the phone talking between times. Nothing has changed.”

“You a’right with that?”

I nodded, “Yeah. It’s different now than it was at the beginning. I can’t explain it. Just feels different.” I decided to go for it. “Usually it’s not weird when she leaves. This time was weird when she left. Nothing had happened and nothing was wrong, but her leaving with no idea of when or if I’d see her again didn’t feel right.” 

Jay smiled and shook me by the shoulder, “You like her.”

“Well, yeah, I like her. If I didn’t like her I wouldn’t keep seeing her.” I shook my head, “We’re going home soon. A month before we’re back. Who knows what will happen in that month.”

“What do you want to happen?”

“Not sure. I just know being in Atlanta and here was different. In a good way, I think. Not sure if it means anything. Doesn’t change anything.”

Tom messed up my hair, “Keep telling yourself that.”


End file.
